mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Smoke
Tomas Vrabada (here known as Human Smoke), is a Lin Kuei Clan assassin who was turned from a human into a robot in the original timeline of the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as an unplayable secret character, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 3 in robot and human form. Info Smoke appears with the younger Sub-Zero to search for the whereabouts of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero. They are in the wastelands of Outworld, and the two Lin Kuei warriors decide to split up. Then Kitana appears before him. Smoke defeats Kitana in battle, later heads to the Forest of Death, while Sub-Zero heads to the Soul Chamber. Smoke sees Kano and Sektor, who are in the process of a heavy weapons deal. Smoke attempts to stop them, and is first challenged by Kano. After defeating Kano, Sektor shows him an illusion of the elder Sub-Zero, and teams up with Reptile in a two-on-one battle. Smoke defeats them both, but is ambushed by Sektor and the Lin Kuei Clan cyborgs. Smoke was saved from the Lin Kuei robots by Raiden, however, this would eventually cause the younger Sub-Zero to go through the automation process instead. Smoke joined Raiden's resistance to battle Shao Kahn's forces' invasion of Earth, despite Raiden preventing him from helping Sub-Zero. When Raiden, Smoke, and Johnny Cage attempt to sway Princess Kitana to help the Earth warriors, she attacks Smoke and Cage first, and defeats them both in a two-on-one fight. At another point, Smoke appears with Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage and find Jade having just defeated Mileena. Smoke believes Mileena (sister of Kitana) to be Kitana, and fights Jade for assaulting the Princess and their newest ally. However, Jade defeats Smoke, and is later informed of the situation. Although he is not seen during the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Raiden mentions to Liu Kang and Kung Lao that Smoke had been defeated and eliminated from the tournament prior to Cage's defeat at the hands of Ermac. Smoke is later seen after the Earth invasion was underway. After Kabal defeats Robot Sub-Zero, Smoke rushes to his aid. It is at Smoke's request that the Earth warriors reprogram robot Sub-Zero. Kabal agrees, and Sub-Zero is taken to Jax to be reprogrammed. Smoke is the first one robot Sub-Zero sees after his reprogramming, and agrees to align with the Earth warriors. Smoke appears with the Earth's warriors a few more times before the Lin Kuei robots attack. Smoke is eventually killed by Sindel along with most of the Earth fighters, and is resurrected by Quan Chi to face Raiden. However, Raiden leaves the Never Never Land to face Shao Kahn before the two face off. The undead Smoke, now identifying himself as Enenra, was a participant in the Never Land invasion of Earth. He, alongside Jax and Nightwolf, fought Cage and Sonya Blade on their way to the Jinsei Chamber. Smoke engaged Johnny Cage, but was quickly defeated. Smoke does not appear again until Lord Shinnok is released from his own amulet. He is present along with with the undead versions of Liu Kang, Sindel, Kung Lao, and Kitana. He along with the other revenants pledge their allegiance to Shinnok. He then goes to the Sky Temple with the revenants to aid Shinnok in taking the Jinsei. He engages with Raiden, but is swiftly knocked out after being shocked alongside Kitana and Sindel, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao are defeated by Raiden himself. After Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Smoke is later seen with Kung Lao telling the other revenants that Raiden's portal to heaven is sealed and leaves with Liu Kang to try and break it. Smoke is later seen engaging both Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs. After Shinnok's defeat, he retreats back to Hell along with the other revenants, and he reforms himself into his robot shape, and is a part of Triborg. Quotes *''"Where there is Smoke, there is weed!"'' *''"We should stay together, Kui. Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention, not all of it is welcome."'' *''"Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero."'' *''"If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise. We will find Shang Tsung, he will tell us all he knows."'' *"Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business." *''"Stay down. I will have words with your associate."'' *''"Tell me what you know of Sub-Zero's death!"'' *''"Sektor?!"'' *''"You actually did it... You're a robot!"'' *''"Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?"'' *''"Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub-Zero as well."'' *''"Then let us go. Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."'' *''"Sub-Zero?! NO!"'' *''"Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn so you attack her rather than join her?!"'' *''"You will come no closer!"'' *''"He is my friend... What they did to him, it is hideous!"'' Powers and abilities As a human, Smoke had the ability to emit smoke, most commonly seen as the smoky fumes that his human forms emit. Trivia *Smoke was the first character in the series to become unlockable to the player in contrast. *Tomas appears as a secret unplayable character. To fight him, the player must fight in the portal stage and perform an uppercut on their opponent until Dan Forden pops up at the bottom right corner and says "Toasty!". By pressing down + start, the player would receive a message, and then be transported to Goro's Dungeon to fight with Smoke. *Smoke has the same fighting stance as Reptile. *He occasionally peeks out from behind the trees in the Forest of Death stage along with Jade. *When Robot Sub-Zero looks at Smoke, his reading says that Smoke's special ability is teleportation. *When Smoke does his "Smoked Out" fatality, he hits the brain instead of the eyes, lel. *When Smoke enters the fight in his alternate costume, the cloth on his belt will disappear. This is a glitch, as when he uses the Smoke Toward or Smoke Away moves, the cloth will reappear. *Along with Noob Sailbot, Smoke received a Classic Costume in July through DLC in Mortal Kombat 9. This costume is modelled after his MKII appearance, differing slightly from Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Reptile's MKI-based classic costumes. *When using Classic Noob's alternate colours, Noob will summon Classic Smoke as opposed to his usual shadow clone. This appears to be a glitch however, as subsequent matches will again have Noob with his shadow clone instead. The only way to cause Smoke to appear again is to quit and re-select Noob from the character select screen. Even with the glitch active however, Smoke will not replace Noob's shadow clone for his Make-a-Wish fatality or victory sequences. *It is revealed in his bio card that his real name is Tomas Vrabada, and he is from Izmir. Though Smoke is Turkish, he speaks English in his voiceover without any accent. *Smoke, along with Sub-Zero, are the only characters whose x-ray move can be delayed. Gallery Smoke_human_head.jpg|Vrabada's head. Smoke_human.jpg|Smoke with MK logo. Draw_of_humen_Smoke.jpg|Draw of human Smokey. Smoke_human_2.jpg|Tomas from MK 9. Category:MK Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Phantasm Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:! Category:Characters Category:Turkish Category:Druggies Category:Muslims